Various methods have been used in order to manufacture coreless augers. All of those of which the applicant is aware result in an auger being produced that emerges from the auger manufacturing machine with a linear motion component and a rotational motion component; that is, it rotates about its own axis consequent on its formation from flattened wire. Existing manufacturing facilities temporarily feed the rotating auger product into a long tubular storage space of some form that typically assumes the form of a long pipe. The rotating auger is fed into this tubular space until a required length has been manufactured, or the maximum length of the tubular storage space has been reached, at which stage the auger is cut to release it from the auger manufacturing machine and thus stop it from rotating about its axis. The auger can then be coiled onto a transverse bobbin or mandrel while there is no rotation of the auger about its longitudinal axis.
This type of temporary storage facility limits the length of auger that can be continuously manufactured consequent on the limitation inherent in the temporary storage length required, as well as by the frictional drag between the auger that has been produced and the walls of the tubular storage space. The maximum length is usually from about 100 meters to about 300 meters, depending on the gauge and weight of the auger.
There is a need for an auger manufacturing facility that can overcome, at least to some extent, the problem identified above.
The preceding discussion of the background to the disclosure is intended only to facilitate an understanding of this disclosure. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.